End of Adolescence
by Soju
Summary: Inuyasha wants to follow Kagome to school. Kagome won't let him because he looks... well... like a demon. But this coming new moon is Inuyasha's birthday. His 100th birthday. So that may just be changing soon. Iy/Kag Ch.10, Men are Perverts, up.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer/Authors Note: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did I would be a middle aged woman instead of a teenaged boy. Kinda hard to be both, don't you think? Anyways, you can tell by the way he talks, he clearly owns himself. Only in the Japanese voice-overs though. CN's dubs are evil and must be destroyed at all costs. They will surely go to hell for what they have done. That is all that keeps me from sending them a mail bomb. And as for the information I got on what 8th/9th graders do, I am 100% confident that I am correct. In the anime, Kagome got sucked in the Bone Eater's Well on her 15th birthday, which would make her a 9th grader unless she got held back. Which I doubt. However, I've noticed in some places in the anime (namely the summaries in the beginning of the episodes) she is described as an 8th grader. I don't think so, because it makes no mention of her being held back.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Inuyasha don't make me say it" oiled Kagome, eyes in a dangerous looking slit.  
  
"Keh! Wench, you are not going back to your time just to take some stupid 'test' thing! You haven't even told me what they are anyways." [A/N Kagome uses the English word for test, and I'm pretty sure she hasn't explained what it was to Inuyasha]  
  
N-Nani? He's right, I've never even told him what a test was! *sigh* "Inuyasha onegai? I'll tell you later, but I NEED to study. I got a 64% on my last algebra test."  
  
Inuyasha hated arguing with Kagome, but what was more important than killing Naraku and taking back the Shikon shards? Not some stupid 'test' thing! "No! Tell me now and _maybe_ I'll let you go for 3 days." He didn't add the 'on one condition' part just yet. "And what the hell is algebra?" he asked, testing the unfamiliar word in his mouth.  
  
Inuyasha was _actually_ going to let her go without her resorting to her subduing spell? Score! "Ok Inuyasha, a test is something that you take to measure how much you know about something, and algebra is a type of math. Ok? Can I go now?"  
  
"Yes…" Kagome let out a squeal of delight. "But on one condition." Her ecstatic celebration was cut short. "You--"  
  
"What? Bring you ramen? Chocolate? ANYTHING!!" She was desperate to go back and see her family again. She loved the Sengoku Jidai, but she was getting tired of Inuyasha always berating her. Everything was made a hundred times worst by the fact that she (thought) she was in love with him. She wasn't sure, and it was playing hell on her self-esteem.  
  
"My conditions are as follows." Originally he only had one condition, but after hearing her talk on chocolate and ramen, he changed his mind. "One: you bring me as much ramen as you can. Two: You bring me as much chocolate as you can." She was hopeful-- "And finally, condition number three. I go with you." That wasn't too bad…  
  
"Ok, you can stay in my room while I'm at school"  
  
"No. I mean you take me to school with you."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Prologue.  
  
Closing Authors Note: So… what did you think? You like it? I know it's short, but it's a prologue. The chapters will be longer, at LEAST twice as long. I promise.  
  
Please review! I'll get my chapters out sooner. 


	2. 3 Boyfriends

Disclaimer: Once again. Idni [I do not own Inuyasha].  
Authors Note: Thanks to all my reviewers. This is the first time I've written. And Kagome sounds blonde in CN's dubs.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"WHAT? Inuyasha you can't go to school with me!" She was outraged! He had dog ears and white hair! Her friends would think she was hanging out with a freak! Much less dating him. Besides, they weren't actually dating, and she would have to explain that before they went and yelled at him for being such a two-timing jerk and hurting her feelings. While a bit misguided, her friends were still friends, so they would try to protect her. She briefly toyed with the thought of trying to trick them into thinking Inuyasha _wasn't_ the violent, selfish, two-timing jerk. She couldn't figure out how though. Inuyasha played the violent, selfish, and jerk parts well enough that they would let the two-timing part slip. She wasn't even sure he knew he acted like her boyfriend.  
  
"Why can't I go to school with you, wench?" he spat. He suspected, no, dreaded what she was going to say. Then again he also suspected she would tactfully try and avoid the subject.  
  
"Umm… you don't know anything! You can't read!" She was pulling things out of her ears at this point. She was trying to show tact -- something Inuyasha was seriously lacking. Surprisingly, she was actually coming up with some valid points.  
  
"Who says I can't read? I may be a filthy hanyou," he said, showing that he knew what game she was playing, "but I am still the son of the Lord of the Western Lands. Before my father died and Sesshoumaru kicked me and my mother out, the lower youkai taught me. Even after that mother still taught me until I was about 10 and she died. She used teach me things at least 8 hours a day, until nightfall when I could play without being hunted by most other youkai." He said with his arms crossed, nose in the air.  
  
"So? I've been going to school for 11 years, 8 hours a day."  
  
"One more year than me."  
  
"You weren't being taught when you were one!"  
  
"How do you know?" It was true of course, he'd first been tutored when he was 3.  
  
She sighed. This wasn't going well. To be honest with herself, Inuyasha could pass himself as someone who got held back. She smirked at that one.  
  
"What are you laughing at bitch?"  
  
"Inuyasha" She threatened him, her mouth forming the osu part of her favorite word.  
  
"Ok ok don't throw a fit" he muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that Inuyasha?" she asked with a fake smile. Inuyasha glanced up and cringed.  
  
She's scary when she gets pissed. "Nothing."  
  
"That's what I thought." Turning towards the well, she hoped he would forget their argument. No such luck however.  
  
"Where do you think you're going wench?"  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
Dashing as fast as she could she jumped in the well, hoping Inuyasha wouldn't follow. No such luck once again.  
  
"Oi, wench, how many times do I have to say you're not going without me!"  
  
"Why do you care? It's not like we wouldn't find the Shikon shards anyways!"  
  
"I can't do that if my shard detector gets hurt." he declared with an air of smug superiority.  
  
"I won't get hurt!" this was getting exasperating. "My time is safe, unlike yours."  
  
"I've already seen there are evil spirits and youkai in your time. And don't even try and tell me there is no such thing as evil men." he finished with narrowed eyes. That was a reason. Mainly he wanted to spend time with Kagome, even if it were in an unromantic way. Besides that, when he'd followed her (without her knowing of course) he'd overheard Kagome and her stupid friends talking. It seemed she didn't have one, but TWO boyfriends, and one of them didn't seem trustworthy. Put Kouga on top of that and she had one admirer who couldn't take a hint, a stupid wimp, and a guy with a short temper following her around. I wonder why she would still go out with a violent, selfish, two-timing jerk. Keh, unlike him I care about her. I'll have to find that guy and…have a talk.  
  
A plan wormed its way into her mind. Trying not to smile she sighed and faked reluctant obedience. "Fine fine, come on." As she climbed up, she waited until Inuyasha was at the top and tried to hop over the edge. Not before said a couple words. "Osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari"  
  
Poor Inuyasha was still slamming into the ground when he got to the other side of the well.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Miroku and Sango walked towards the well, preparing to comfort an enraged hanyou. However there was no sign of him. Miroku began to wander around the well calling out Inuyasha's name. Sango looked in the well just in case. She could vaguely see Inuyasha's prayer bead necklace glowing.  
  
"Houshi-sama" she sighed, "I think I found him. It looks like he got osuwari'd 8, maybe 9 times."  
  
Inuyasha, who was able to move again (finally), easily hopped out of the well and landed right next to Sango. Unfortunately when he landed there was a slight cracking sound and Inuyasha kissed the dirt -- again. "Shit, I think that wench broke my back." His arm was twitching and he couldn't stop it.  
  
Sango rolled him over onto his back and stepped on it, causing _another_ crack and a yelp from Inuyasha.  
"There. Now what did you do to Kagome-chan this time?" She felt like beating Inuyasha up. Unfortunately as he had shown before, he would probably just wrestle her to the ground until she gave up. Instead, she appeared icily calm.  
  
"Nothing! Why does everybody think I always do something bad to Kagome?"  
  
"Because you always do something bad to Kagome." answered the monk. "You should try and be more polite, like me."  
  
"You've gotten slapped or whacked or kicked more times than…. I don't know! At least 20 times a day, from Sango alone? Like that's a way to win a girl." Unaware of what he said, Sango and Miroku glanced at each other with a grin.  
  
"Ah I see. So you are trying to win Kagome-sama's heart."  
  
"NO! When did I say that? Kagome is just here to help find the shards." Suddenly in the mood to play a nice trick on Miroku, he decided to do something that would annoy Miroku and Sango, as well as probably bring them closer together. This is going to be good… Were Kagome here, she would appreciate this. "No, I am not talking about Kagome, I love SANGO!" Dashing over to pull her into a bone crushing hug, he impersonated the monk and asked her 'the question'. "Sango, will you bear my child for me?" he asked huskily. Sango at this point was freaking out. But then she noticed a wink and decided to play along, much to the agony of a certain pervert.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, I've waited so long for you to finally declare your feelings to me. Kiss me!"  
  
Inuyasha leaned closer to her face until….. *thwack*. Miroku had just hit him with his rod.  
  
"Heheheh… slipped" he said while nervously rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Inuyasha and Sango both fell on the ground laughing uproariously. "Hahahahahahaah, like I would ever kiss _Sango_." *thwack*  
  
"Oops, heheheh, slipped again?" still rubbing his neck nervously.  
  
"Why thank you Houshi-sama, for defending my honor from this… rude hanyou."  
  
They walked off talking. "Oi. Where the hell do you think you're going?"  
  
"To have some… privacy." Sango said huskily.  
  
Miroku blushed and Inuyasha face vaulted.  
  
Sango just kept walking, laughing with every step.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Ch.1  
  
Well. There. End of Chapter 1. Sorry it was so short, it was just there for like… my enjoyment more than anything else. More serious stuff (more, not completely serious) in chapter 2. This was just fluff. 


	3. Say What?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.  
Authors Note: I must continue my crusade against the CN dubs. The English Inuyasha guy is definitely NOT the guy who can have a hole in his chest the size of a grown man's arm, several big ass cuts, and probably a concussion, only to still win the fight. And know it. (ie, he doesn't sound pissed enough, tough enough, or arrogant enough)  
  
*For this story, I'm going to assume youkai remain sort of half conscious when they sleep. it's more like they shut off all their senses, but they can still think. Why? I feel like it. Also Inuyasha does a lot of sleeping when Kagome is gone, and this seems convenient for my lazy ass to fit in his thoughts.  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Namely yumi-no-baka, Momomi, Jezunya, IsleofSolitude, Ichigo and Raiye. There are more people who reviewed but their reviews don't show up yet. Lol.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Grrr." With a slightly exasperated growl, Inuyasha jumped off into the forest, looking for a nice place to sleep/think. He usually did both at the same time.* After jumping around for a while in the forest that bore his namesake, he found a nice branch and stretched back on it. Closing his eyes, he slept/thought. Kagome didn't want to be around him. That string of thought brought a sharp pain stabbing in his heart. What could he do about it? Well the _biggest_ reason is the way I look. I remember that when I was following her some dumb looking old man asked me to take off my hat or leave. I had to leave. Sooo that's out of the question. And I am definitely NOT going to cut off my ears. Shit! How can I look hu- "Oi, Inuyasha what are you doing? Opening his eyes he blinked rapidly several times. Why the hell am I thinking Shippo's voice?  
  
"Inuyasha! I asked you what you are doing!"  
  
Inuyasha glanced at the little kitsune. Well at least I know I'm not going crazy "Sleeping." he replied.  
  
"When is Kagome coming back?"  
  
"Come on Shippo, when does she normally come back?" asked a thoroughly annoyed hanyou.  
  
"Ummm 3 days, but then she's also usually a little late."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So what were you thinking about?"  
  
"How I can look human. Go away."  
  
"Why do you want to look human?" asked the kitsune, obviously ignoring the dog demon's last request.  
  
"So I can protect Kagome in her time without people staring at me. Go away."  
  
"Well… how old are you?" Still ignoring the 'go away' part.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything. Go away."  
  
"Well Myouga-jiji says when you turn 100 you'll finally be an adult!" he said in his typical annoyingly bouncy voice.  
  
"So, what does that have to do with anything? GO AWAY." he said a little louder, wondering if the kitsune was becoming deaf.  
  
"Well, kitsune start to learn illusions a lot earlier, but I thought most other youkai learned their human form when they turn 100?" asked/stated the fox cub.  
  
"…. Shit! You have a point."  
This made the kitsune very happy. He looked up to Inuyasha as sort of a punk big brother, and most of the time it was Inuyasha helping him. He wanted to help Inuyasha for once. "See, I'm not stupid!"  
  
"Even idiots make valid points every few years." snorted the older youkai.  
  
"Yeah, like you do every hundred years!" with a last remark the kitsune jumped off. Inuyasha decided to let it slip because the annoying little brat had actually been helpful for once.  
  
Ok… so how much longer do I have until I turn 100? Hmmm…. First off, when the hell is my birthday? *camera zooms out, birds are flying everywhere* "SHIT! SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT! Nande kuso? " How could I forget how old I am? Or even my birthday? SHIT! Wait, maybe Myouga-jiji knows… Leaping off in search of a flea, he wondered how he would find him. Usually the flea was off 'gathering information' or so he said. *sigh* This is going to be hard. [A/N Do you sigh in your thoughts? I do]  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It had been 2 days and he still hadn't found Myouga-jiji. He gave up and figured next time the old man came to see him he would ask. After going back to the village Sango ran up to him.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, you're back. Myouga-jiji has been looking for you."  
  
That started another nervous twitch in his eye. He'd been going around asking people AND demons if they'd seen an old flea demon. He'd been attacked twice, and a female neko youkai had tried to mate with him. That had damn near triggered his Atsui which was NOT something he wanted to deal with when Kagome or even Sango were around. [A/N I'm not bashing Sango, but Inuyasha would rather mate with Kagome, though Sango is still a warm female body, he doesn't want to mate with her.] AND THE STUPID FLEA HAD BEEN WAITING HERE ALL THIS TIME??? "Take. Me. To. The. Flea." he said, a twitch between every word. Sango looked slightly worried.  
  
After nearly kicking down the door to Kaede's hut, Myouga turned. "Oh Inuyasha-sa ma?" He would have sworn he say a flash of red in Inuyasha's eyes, even with the Tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha-sama, what have I done to anger you?" he asked desperately, already searching for an escape route. Lightning fast, Inuyasha grabbed the flea demon before he could make a move to escape.  
  
"Myouga-jiji, tell me how old I am. And when is my birthday?" he asked, feeling like a fool.  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha-sama, I just came to congratulate you on your 100th year!"  
  
"What? I'm 100 already? How the hell does that happen?" he looked bewildered. 100 is a pretty big landmark, and it had passed without him knowing it?  
  
"No no no, on the night of the next new moon you will be. It's Inuyasha-sama's birthday!"  
  
"So I will be able to look human after that?"  
  
  
"Well, you will be able to learn!" he said, still enthusiastic, hoping not to be crushed.  
  
"Well teach me!"  
  
"Ne, I um, can'tteachyoubecauseI'mnotainuyoukai." he mumbled quickly at the end.  
  
"What did you just say?" asked Inuyasha with the scariest fake smile ever seen.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama, gomen, gomen, but only inu youkai can teach inu youkai. And unfortunately I am not an inu youkai. Normally it would be your father who would teach you, but in his…. Absence, it would have to be your *mumble mumble*"  
  
"Who….?"  
  
"Your brother Sesshoumaru."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End Ch.2  
  
Cliffhanger! Hahahahaha. How will Inuyasha get Sesshoumaru to do _anything_ for him? Looks like a lot of trouble just to go to school heheheh.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome better appreciate this…. 


	4. Partings and Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is owned by Michael Jackson. Wait, I mean Rumiko Takahashi. Sorry, they look so much alike ;)  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama will be your teacher." said Myouga, desperately, foreseeing much pain in the near future.  
  
"Ah. Huh?" was all Inuyasha could think of saying.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, your elder brother will teach you the ways of an adult inu youkai."  
  
"How…?" asked Inuyasha, still in a daze.  
  
"He must. Or else." stated the old flea demon in what he hoped (hoped is the key word here) was an ominous voice.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha could still only think of one word answers.  
  
"Because. It's instinct. Blood always runs deeper than hate." Myouga hoped he was right. It seemed Sesshoumaru really hated Inuyasha. A lot.  
  
"Er." He felt confused. And dazed. Like he was… he was too confused to think of an analogy for what he was feeling. "Well. Does he know that he's supposed to?"  
  
"Ah, maybe, maybe not."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN???" Inuyasha was pissed. He didn't like being confused and he was _very_ confused right now. Therefore, he was also very angry. I WANT TO BREAK SOMETHING!!!  
  
Myouga was of course cowering in fear. "It depends. Sesshoumaru may come here of his own will, or he may wait for you to track him down, as a test." Or maybe he just wouldn't want to be found…  
  
"Er." He was back in the confused stage.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome, who appeared to be even more confused than Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes milady, Sesshoumaru." responded the terrified flea demon, as if talking to an idiot. "Inuyasha-sama, I suggest we wait until 2 days after the new moon before we attempt to track Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Myouga sighed again. Obviously his master's brain wasn't working very well at the moment. "To see whether or not Sesshoumaru will come."  
  
GrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! This is way too much just to be with Kagome. (No it isn't) "Shut the fuck up before I seriously hurt you!!!" he screamed to the voice in his head, accidentally making a certain flea demon pass out from fear, and making every one else slowly scoot away.  
  
"I think he's lost his mind." Miroku whispered to Sango. She could only nod in agreement.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Jaken." stated the Lord of the West.  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked an ugly green demon, snapping to attention.  
  
"Inuyasha's 100th year is approaching."  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" said Jaken again, apparently confused by his statement. [A/N Everyone seems confused]  
  
"This means I will be required to meet him." he said coolly, toying with the hilt of the Toukijin.   
  
"Why, Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Rin in her usually bouncy way.  
  
A pause. "Custom." was his restrained response. Kisama, the next few months will be hell for you. He let a small smile escape in anticipation of the inevitable confrontation.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
1 Week until Inuyasha's Birthday  
  
"Sango, Miroku, I want you to take Shippo and leave."  
  
"Why??" they simultaneously responded.  
  
Inuyasha clutched his ears in pain from the 120+ decibel outburst. "Because," he half growled, "Sesshoumaru is dangerous. You're only humans. Have you ever stepped on a bug on the ground?" he asked.  
  
"Well yes, but only on accident." said Kagome.  
  
"Exactly. Leave. I'll come get you when I'm done."  
  
"But--"  
  
"I said LEAVE." he growled. Sango seemed to sense some of the urgency in his voice.  
  
"Fine. We'll go to my village. Come get us when you're done. You know where it is." said Sango reluctantly. "But I resent being left alone with this pervert." she said, glancing at a certain someone. (Guess who)  
  
"Don't worry too much," he said with a grin. "Kagome's going with you."  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome was getting angry again. He didn't ask me! He just told me! Ooooh…! "Why??"  
  
"Your human." he stated, as if it was all the explanation needed.   
  
"So?" Apparently she wasn't getting the bug metaphor.  
  
"I can't have you getting hurt." he stated simply. Kagome's breath caught in her throat… "You're my shard detector." he stated with an equally flat voice. Her heart sunk. Hmph. Of course. His precious shard detector.  
  
"I'm going home." she stated calmly, bearing an eerie resemblance to Kikyo. Inuyasha shivered, however this apparently went unnoticed.  
  
"Fine. Just don't stay. I'll come get you in a while. I don't know how long…" he stated, voice getting softer towards the end. "Just don't stay." Remember, he told himself remember why you are doing this. You can't afford to lose her before Naraku is dead and Kikyo is laid to rest. (you can't afford to lose her ever…) stated that annoying voice in his head again. For once however, he agreed with it.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru had detected a faint trace of his brother's scent. Needless to say, one such as Sesshoumaru wouldn't lower himself to the ground just to smell the trail. Not that he even needed to. "Rin." he said, trying to get the attention of the young human girl he was currently traveling with.  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama!" she said, snapping into a ramrod straight posture.  
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked. It had been nearly a day since she had last eaten. He had nearly forgotten of her weakness. She was after all, human.  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." she said.  
  
"Jaken."  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked the demon. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of hearing that line over and over again.  
  
"Take Rin to find something to eat. Remember, she can not eat raw meat. I will not accept another failure of you." stated the Demon Lord dangerously.  
  
"Yes Lord." Just as the demon began to lead the young human girl off, Sesshoumaru stopped him.  
  
"Wait." he said. "Do you recognize this youki?"  
  
"What youki lord?" A few seconds wait. "No Sesshoumaru-sama. It is new. It seems to be one of those insolent wolf youkai." he added at the end.  
  
It was coming at an incredible speed. Another seconds wait, and a small tornado dissipated to reveal Kouga.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End Chapter 3.  
  
Heheheh. What is Sesshoumaru going to do with Kouga? After all, he is the one who commanded his wolves to attack the village. And the same wolves killed Rin…  
  
There will be more Inu/Kag fluff later. There's been practically none as yet. Review please. Thanks to the ones that have already reviewed. I've gotten 19, which means about 19 more people have read my fic than I expected :). 


	5. Stalking and Kouga's Injuries

SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 48!!  
  
DISclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but sometimes I cross dress to try and look like Rumiko Takahashi to make myself feel better o_O  
  
Thanks to rebel-withoutaclue for pointing out I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews. Sorry all you anonymous reviewers.  
  
Suzuku: She came back while Inuyasha was looking for Myouga. I guess I didn't make that clear. She came back on time for once J  
  
Anonymous whoever the hell you are and Vesta, the great, you guess right. Read on. Nekomon, why wouldn't I admit I was a boy..? I mean, uh… it slipped. I'm really a girl. Right. O_O  
  
I'm trying to keep every one in character, but still dynamic instead of static. Static characters are bad. And if you find any spelling/grammar/inconsistencies, tell me. I'll change it. And thank you. For some reason, I'm having hella fun writing Sesshoumaru. Heheheh.  
  
And I got a question for you people. How many episodes are out? I've seen 90, and I can't find any more.  
  
Also, why do I have Kagome talking to Ayumi? I can't remember the names of the rest of her friends. Embarrassing. Can anyone tell me what they are?  
  
When I look you in your eyes I can see my own, straight love manifested in flesh and bone…  
  
HAPPY THANKSGIVING!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
As the tornado's winds scattered, Sesshoumaru simply stared. "You. I know your scent." For the life of him, he couldn't remember why or where from though. Something to do with wolves…  
  
"Eeeek! Sesshoumaru-sama, save me!" screamed Rin, running behind the dog demon.  
  
"Rin. Do you know this youkai?" he asked in his usual cool tone.  
  
"H-hai! He told the wolves to eat the villagers! And then the wolves chased me and killed me. It was a little after I met Sesshoumaru-sama." she replied, calming down somewhat in the end, apparently finding comfort in the memory of Sesshoumaru reviving her.  
  
Sesshoumaru was now pissed. Very pissed. Before he was only mildly annoyed, and he may have let the wolf youkai leave without a confrontation, but now, he was _mad_. You can tell by the red eyes, "Kisama, you are in my territory. Leave now, before I kill you."  
  
"Heh, and who are you? You smell like that inu-kurro."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled. Sesshoumaru has a very scary smile. He was smiling because he'd killed for less before. Much less. "I have given you fair warning. You have just forfeited your life." He drew the Toukijin, preparing to release a blast of its kenatsu. Kouga growled and leaped forward.  
  
"You think you can beat me, prince of the wolf youkai? Think again!"  
  
"Ha! Prince of the wolf youkai? This Sesshoumaru is lord of all the western lands!" Sesshoumaru simply dodged right and unleashed a blast of kenatsu at Kouga's back, who was still recovering from his previous charge. "You are not worthy to be my opponent." he stated, seeing the pitiful state of the wolf youkai after just one hit.   
  
"You bastard…" snarled Kouga. "I'm not out yet!" he said. Taking the element of surprise, he attacked what he judged to be Sesshoumaru's weakness. Also Known As Rin.  
  
"Eeek! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin screamed, seeing the wolf youkai charge after her.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned.  
  
In his eyes everything was happening in slow motion. Rin was still standing there, hand over her head as if it would protect her from the youkai's blow. Jaken was of course not doing anything useful, just gaping. Kouga was sprinting as fast as he could, which even Sesshoumaru had to admit was pretty damn fast. Kouga jumped, ready to deliver what would be a fatal kick on the child. He could always revive her… but she would be hurt. Reviving her wouldn't change the fact she would still have been hurt. His eyes flared red.  
  
In a blindingly quick flash of motion, he strafed to the side, making his image blur. As the wolf leapt up he prepared to perform a drop kick… he got as far as sticking his leg out.  
  
Using his good arm, Sesshoumaru grabbed his foot and pulled down and left. That, coupled with Kouga's momentum from the sprint and jump caused him to crash down _painfully_ to the left of a screaming Rin, face down. Kouga struggled to pull himself up, only to have a foot hook around his left leg and move it in an arc that brought him twisting to the left. There was one problem though. Sesshoumaru continued to hold Kouga's foot. In an extremely painful manner, he was flipped over, snapping his ankle into several pieces, as well as his tibia and fibula. A white gleam of bone shone through his bare calf. The wolf was now gasping in pain, but unfortunately, a certain vengeful inu-youkai wasn't finished yet… Letting go of Kouga's foot, he brought out the Toukijin… and stabbed Kouga opposite his heart with it. And twisted the blade. Due to the shape of the Toukijin, namely the fact that it was larger at the tip, caused a fairly large hole to open up in his chest. Blood squirted, and Rin continued screaming.  
  
"Never. Attack. Me. *another twist* Again." he said through clenched teeth. "Come Rin, Jaken."  
  
Mindful of Rin's hunger, he set out to hunt after moving a mile or so from Kouga's should-be corpse. Fortunately for him, Kouga had followers.  
  
"Wait.. For.. Us.. Kouga" yelled his panting subjects.  
  
"Kouga… what happened?" asked Ginta. Kouga was mercifully unconscious.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Bye Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha!" said Kagome cheerfully, happy to be going back to her time. It was a rare chance to sort out her feelings. Not to mention the fact that she had barely saw her family, and her grades were definitely slipping. She might even be transferred out of class C* if this kept going on. She'd already gone from B to C. She sighed and jumped into the well.  
  
Inuyasha sighed too. After she left he would be lonely, bored, and slightly insane as a function of the loneliness and boredom. Okay, maybe more than slightly insane. Impossible to live with. "Seeya later guys." he said while waving good-bye to his remaining comrades. He would wait a day and stalk Kagome in her time. I still need to talk to her boyfriend. I'm not worried that much about that damn hobo, but the other one worries me. She shouldn't be seeing someone like that. She shouldn't be seeing any one at all. Except me of course. He thought with a smirk. Climbing up into the goshinboku, he closed his eyes and slept.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Mama, Sota, Grandpa, I'm home!" she yelled walking through the door.  
  
"Is inu-nichan with you?" he asked excitedly. Kagome sweat-dropped. It wasn't 'how was your day' or, 'I'm glad to see you sis' it was, 'where is Inuyasha?'  
  
"No." she said grumpily. Sota had obviously lost interest and left.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, your home! How long are you staying this time?" her mother asked.  
  
"I don't know. Probably a while. Inuyasha didn't want me around." She didn't add why of course. She wanted to make Inuyasha look bad in front of her mother.  
  
"Oh? Were you in danger if you stayed or something?" her mother asked. Kagome sweat-dropped for the second time in ten minutes.  
  
Geez, what is up with these people? If they love Inuyasha so much, why don't they replace me with him. "Yes." she added in an even worse mood. "I'm going to call my friends." she said, and walked upstairs to her room.  
  
Picking up the phone she dialed Ayumi's number. After a few rings, Ayumi picked up. "Hi, Ayumi, what have I missed while I was sick?" she asked.  
  
"Well math had been getting much more fun lately!" she said. Read: difficult. (AN Ayumi is the weird chick who thinks studying is fun.)  
  
*Sigh* "Can I borrow your notes Ayumi-chan?"  
  
"Of course! Come down and pick them up. I have it all memorized, but I'll need it back in a few days."  
  
"K, I'll come down to get them." She was happy. Ayumi made text-book quality notes. Kagome left her house and walked down the her friends house.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A Day Later  
  
Inuyasha gave a feral smirk to no one in particular. He was going to stalk Kagome again today. He would find out who her boyfriends were and hunt them down. Kagome probably wouldn't be happy if he killed them, so he would just talk to them. (ie, threaten their lives.) He made the necessary jump through the well to get to Kagome's time, and waited until she left.  
  
Kagome had just left her house as she felt an odd sensation of a youki. She shrugged it off and kept going.  
  
Inuyasha waited for another 10 minutes before he began trailing her by her scent. After following it to the 'school' place, he found those giggling idiots Kagome liked to hang out with. "Oi, wench." he said to the nearest girl. "I'm looking for Kagome Higurashi's boyfriend." he said.  
  
"Which one?" was the idiot's response. He looks kinda weird. she thought. He's wearing a haori and hakata*. Looks kinda cool though. New fashion fad? she filed that thought away for later.  
  
"Which one do you think?" he asked.  
  
"Hey are you that violent jerk she's been dating?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm her… cousin. I live in America." he said, referring to the place he'd heard Kagome talk about.  
  
"Oh! Where in America?" she asked. "I have a cousin who lives in Long Beach!"  
  
"Er… Long Beach." he replied lamely. "Oi! That's not the point. I'm trying to protect my ma -- cousin." He'd nearly said mate. "I want to talk to her boyfriends to make sure they're right for my little Kagome-chan." he said, imitating the picture of a perfect older brother unknowingly.  
  
"Ooh, that's so sweet!" she exclaimed. "You wanna go on a date some time?" she asked.  
  
"No! I'm uhhh…. Engaged." he said.  
  
"Oh… she's really lucky."  
  
"Damn straight." he snorted.  
  
he's full of himself… she thought. "Umm, well the first one is named Hojo, he's really nice. The second one though… he's violent, selfish, uncaring…. An all around jerk. I don't think Kagome should be seeing him." she stated.  
  
Hojo, not hobo. he noted. "Er, what's his name?"  
  
"She said it was something like… inu masha or something like that."  
  
Inuyasha experienced the odd feeling of dread and hope rising and falling in his heart at the same time. "Do you mean Inuyasha?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Yeah! That's it! Do you know him?"  
  
"I guess you could say that." he said as he walked away. She tells her friends I'm a two-timing selfish uncaring violent jerk!? How dare she? We aren't even dating. How am I selfish? She's just lucky I even let her come here! What could be so fucking important that she puts off killing Naraku before he enslaves every goddamn human in Japan? he asked himself. (AN Back then there was a different name for Japan like Nihonga or something like that, but I'm using japan.) Ok, maybe I'm a bit violent, but only to protect her! And that damn Kouga, I'm going to kill him! he told himself jealously. Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit. She's right. I'm jealous. I don't have a right to be. There's nothing between us. (Well make something between you.) the little voice inside him said. NO YOU FUCKING BASTARD! he screamed at himself, but deep down in his subconscious, he made a mental note…. I'll talk to that Hojo bastard later. he added in a steely voice inside his head. He made the trip back to the shrine in less than a minute, and was in a tree in less than two. He had some serious thinking to do.  
  
At the tree he closed his eyes once again, returning to the semblance of sleep that most humans misunderstood. Kagome… do you really think of me that way? he asked himself. A few moments later, he resisted the urge to slap himself. Shit… of course. How… how could I be so blind?  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Yes… I can't compete with Kikyo. I thought a lot about Kikyo too. Kikyo and I are totally different. Even though it's said I am the reincarnation of Kikyo… But I am not Kikyo. My heart is my own. But you know… I understand one of Kikyo's feelings; it is the same as mine. *she turns towards him* I want to see you again."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Shit. His once carefree thoughts darkened as he thought of Kikyo. He had an obligation. He had to die for Kikyo. He owed her. She could not continue without him. He wished there was some other way… Damn Kikyo, can't you just die without me?  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter… *looks up* 4. Right.  
  
Review and Respond and that kind of shit. Sorry I forgot to put an ending note originally. I just kind spaced out. Next chapter is the new moon~!!~ 


	6. Happy Birthday To You

Warning: This has spoilers for after the fight with Ryuukotsusei. (episode 54 of the anime)  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha. I also have… *looks at contents of his pocket* a ball of lint, a paperclip, and a penny that has to be at least 50 years old. Sue me if you want.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! Joyeux Noel and Bonne Annee! (I have no idea if ff.net will accept the accent marks  
  
And yes this chapter is the New Moon. And you should know what that means if you read the previous chapters. Also, I officially changed the second genre of this to humor. And there will be more fluffy daffiness and shit but don't expect a declaration of undying love anytime soon (Suya). Sorry if the last chapter seemed rushed. Because it was.  
  
Jezunya: Sorry, I forgot to put an ending note. I guess. I don't even really remember when I typed that chapter that well.  
  
As I stated earlier, this has spoilers for after episode 54. In my fic I'm assuming Sess doesn't know about the Bakuryuuha. He hasn't seen it, no one's told him, so I figure he doesn't know about it. After all, only Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Myouga, and a few dead youkai have seen it, so bleh. Whatever.  
  
Note on the kaze-dokueki inu clan thingy. They never mention any clan name or something other than inu, but as for an explanation of why the half-brothers are so different, I'm thinking like this. Inuyasha is half human. His father is an inu youkai. He uses wind attacks basically (kaze). So Inuyasha's father was a full kaze-inu. Now, Sesshoumaru. He's used the whip thingy and his poison claws/breath when he's in dog form. So I used the/a word for venom, which is dokueki. (I mean 'a' word meaning venom because there are several, some of them meaning snake or scorpion venom. Dogs aren't snakes or scorpions so I used the non snake/scorpion venom word) Since he can use the whip, which I'm saying is like wind shit or something because I'm the all powerful author, means he would have to get the poison stuff from his mom's side of the family. Or it skips a generation or something, but I'm saying he gets it from his moms side. So, we all know Inuyasha's father fell in love with Inuyasha's mother, but we don't really know if he was in love with Sesshoumaru's mother. I'm guessing it was an arranged marriage/mating. Probably to end a war or something between 2 inu clans, and they needed to produce an heir to seal the deal. So there you have Sesshoumaru, who's mother was a dokueki-inu, who was married to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father, a kaze-inu, which effectively merged the two clans. Kaze-Dokueki. I put kaze first because males are generally dominant. If you don't like it… er… whatever. Give me a bad review. Also if you think there's a fault in my theory lying in with the elemental cat guys, then you don't know how cats mate. A single female can get knocked up by several different fathers, producing several half-siblings in a single litter. The weaker die, leaving the offspring of the strongest one or two fathers to live, ensuring the survival of the fittest. If there's anything else wrong, let me know, but I'm still not changing my mind about the wind-venom dog clan thingy.  
  
By the way, to answer everyone's questions. Aki-chan: Rin's an airhead. Hehehe. I might change it. Rebel-withoutaclue: Er when I had Inuyasha say 'why cant you just die without me' and all that crap, I mean go to hell. Or whatever she's going to be doing when she finally accepts the fact that INUYASHA WILL NOT GO WITH KIKYO. Keh. Stupid wench. Shiko(anon): Not really a chapter, but throughout a lot of the later chapters I'm seeing Hojo _still_ trying to win Kagome like a dumbass. Kagome isn't going to let Inuyasha kill him, but she will let Inuyasha compete with him. A little competition is healthy right? Like why they won't let Microsoft get a monopoly. Tsukinoko: Thanks. And I got 92. It was... weird. I can't get the image of Inuyasha and Kagome waving their arms and saying 'Banzai'. Tipi: I feel like an idiot. I'm going to remove that part of the authors note. Lol.  
  
Now on with the show.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Day of the New Moon.  
  
I wonder what time my birthday was? He sighed. There was nothing to do. At all. And he hated being bored. "Oi, Kaede-baba. Anything I can do while I wait for my bastard of a brother?" he asked politely.  
  
"Inuyasha, you can help dig the graves for those youkai you killed earlier."  
  
"Oi! Do I look like some slave that you can just tell to dig a hole?"  
  
"Inuyasha, you asked if there was something you could do."  
  
"Fine. I'll go dig a damn hole."  
  
"Make them big enough for all those youkai!" she yelled after him. "He's in a foul mood today." she noted.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sighing from his place in Kaede's hut, he wondered about the situation. Damn holes. Stupid odd shaped youkai. Goddamn bastard of a brother… he continued that way for a while in the confines of his head.  
  
"Inuyasha. The night has now fallen. Do you feel any different?" asked the old woman.  
  
"No. Just a few seconds older." he said. He sighed and continued to wait. Unfortunately for a few nearby trees patience was not a weapon in the hanyou's arsenal.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Jaken, move faster." commanded the Lord of the West.  
  
"H-hai Sesshoumaru-sama!" sputtered the clearly nervous toad demon. He was nervous for two reasons. One is that Sesshoumaru _always_ made him nervous. The second was Sesshoumaru's incredibly violent brother.  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Rin. Little did she know that in a few hundred years those four words would invoke many a nightmare in the dreams of parents…  
  
"No." stated Sesshoumaru coldly. He was beginning to get annoyed. She kept asking the same question every few minutes. "I'll tell you when we get there." he said as warmly as he could.  
  
A few minutes later…  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Rin again.  
  
"No. I told you I would tell you when we had reached our destination, did I not?" asked Sesshoumaru, this time as coldly as possible.  
  
Rin slumped in shame. She hated it when Sesshoumaru talked to her that way. "Gomen nasai Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin won't do it again."  
  
Sesshoumaru felt a little bad, but not enough to comfort the human girl. But the fact that he was guilty, even such a tiny seed of that emotion as this… His heart of ice was slowly melting under the torch of Rin's company.  
  
In the distance, Sesshoumaru spotted the outlines of a village by the forest the human's had named after his brother.  
  
"We will be there shortly, Rin."  
  
"Hai!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(AN: I could end the chapter here and make you all suffer my wrath… but I won't. Never say I am not a kind tyrant.)  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly. He was beginning to feel it. His brother's youki. It was coming much slower than he'd expected. Actually, now that he considered it, it made sense. Can't expect the Demon Lord of the West to run just for his half-breed brother's birthday, can you?. "Keh." He waited.  
  
Half an hour later, he decided he should be preparing for his brother's arrival. Sesshoumaru, I am going to kick your ass. he told himself.  
  
Another half an hour later, Sesshoumaru was only a few hundred feet from Kaede's hut, so Inuyasha decided to meet him.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Inuyasha." stated Sesshoumaru, as if he should be proud to even have his existence acknowledged. It made Inuyasha furious, which was why Sesshoumaru did it.  
  
"Shut up Sesshoumaru." said Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru hated being told to shut up, which was why Inuyasha did it.  
  
They simply stared at each other for a few moments.  
  
"Rin." he said. The human girl had been hiding behind Ah-Un before. She stepped out smartly.  
  
"Hai!" she responded.  
  
"Go inside that hut." he commanded.  
  
Truth be told, Inuyasha was surprised. He'd thought his brother would have eaten the little girl by now or something. "I thought you would have eaten that girl by now, brother." Sesshoumaru _really_ hated it when Inuyasha made a mention of their common blood.  
  
"_Half_ brother." he corrected, his teeth grinding together. "Fetch me something to eat." he said in the most derisive tone he could muster.  
  
"No." was Inuyasha's unfazed reply.  
  
"I can see I have no business here then. Rin." he called for the girl. She hadn't actually gone inside. She wanted to watch Sesshoumaru fight.  
  
"Hai!" she responded, jumping from her hiding place behind the wall of the hut.  
  
"Come."  
  
"Uh…" FUCK SESSHOUMARU! he screamed mentally, while trying to appear as calm as possible. FUCK KAGOME!! WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME DO THIS??? he mentally asked himself, or possibly asking the Kagome in his head. She isn't making you do anything. responded the infuriatingly calm voice that Inuyasha was beginning to think was his conscience. That was ridiculous though, he'd locked it in a tiny room in his head long ago, right after his mother had died. SHUUUUUUUUT THEEEEEEE FUCCCK UPPPPPPP!! He screamed as loud as he could, unconsciously growling. Unbeknownst to him, Sesshoumaru had gotten a few hundred feet from him while he was waging mental war with himself.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around. "Kisama, you dare growl at me?" he asked.  
  
"Fine! I'll get you something to eat. On one condition." he stated. Inuyasha was starting to sweat slightly. This was not going how he had wanted it to go.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled a small, cold smile to himself. "What is it?" he asked, knowing he had the upper hand.  
  
"You don't try and steal the Tetsusaiga." he said.  
  
"I have no intention of trying to take the fang from you this visit, hanyou." he said. His reasons were almost funny. Now that he had the Toukijin, and only one arm, he couldn't really use both at the same time. The Toukijin was (in his opinion) as strong as the Tetsusaiga, and then there was the bothersome problem of him not being able to grab it without being burned… Besides. His brother actually needed it to keep from becoming an insane killing machine. This way, his mongrel brother could actually bring a small bit of honor to the Kaze-Dokueki-inu clan. He could point to him and say, 'See how even my mongrel half-brother is strong enough to not become insane from the power of my father's blood.' Were he to _actually_ go on an insane killing spree, it would bring dishonor to his clan. Honor meant everything to the human samurai's, and even more to the ruling caste of youkai. Actually killing Inuyasha would bring him no honor, so he had all but given up pursuing the fang. However, if he found out about the Bakuryuuha, that would probably change… "Now, fetch me something to eat, mongrel." he said venomously.  
  
"Keep your obi on Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha sneered.  
  
"Keep it up and I'll steal the fang." Sesshoumaru warned.  
  
"Right." He added an extra spring to his step.  
  
"Hmph. Never let it be said I am not a merciful Sesshoumaru." he stated with all the arrogance he could put into those few words.  
  
Inuyasha dashed off into the forest to look for something to eat. "Right…" he muttered while rolling his eyes.   
  
"I heard that you bastard…" muttered Sesshoumaru as he stepped into Kaede's hut.   
  
"Myouga-jiji." he stated.  
  
"!! Sesshoumaru-sama!" exclaimed a frightened flea.  
  
"I did not know you were hanging around my idiot of a brother." he said coolly.  
  
"Err." small talk didn't come easy when it was a Demon Lord you were trying to make small talk with.  
  
"Rin, come in." he said, annoyed that Rin hadn't done so yet.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" said the small human girl.  
  
"What were you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Watching for Inuyasha-san." she said.  
  
Sesshoumaru was annoyed his human was saying his half-brother's name. Better than her calling him my brother. he thought. "You do not need to do so. I can sense his presence." he added.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Myouga. What does the half-breed expect of me?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, you should not address your family as such." stated Myouga in an odd moment of bravery. Not to mention a stupid moment of bravery.  
  
"Who do you think you are, flea?! Daring to speak to this Sesshoumaru in such a disrespectful manner?" rebuked Sesshoumaru in a fury, only to find…. Myouga was already gone. This of course pissed him off more. Kaede chose this moment to enter.  
  
"Youkai!" she exclaimed. Her old age must have been sneaking up on her for her not to notice such a powerful youki! She quickly brought up her bow and fired.  
  
Sesshoumaru of course merely caught it and snapped it like the twig it was. "Human, you dare attack this Sesshoumaru? You should be groveling on your knees in my presence!" he stated imperiously.  
  
Silence.  
  
"You must be Inuyasha's brother." stated Kaede calmly.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Heh. I thought I would end it on that note. More of Sesshoumaru and Kaede arguing next chapter on… End of Adolescence! Also next episode.. Er… chapter, Kagome finds out Inuyasha was stalking her! Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fight! Sango and Miroku are still doing practically nothing in the story! We find out where the hell Jaken went! So join us again… er.. Tomorrow for the next chapter of END OF ADOLESCENCE!  
  
Right. Review. I love reading reviews. Poor Sess. Everyone's dissin. 


	7. I Told You To Stay!

I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~Skit~  
Inuyasha: Get out of my way! I'm trying to get to Kagome!  
Hojo: No! Kagome's mine!  
Inuyasha: Bitch! Your mom's a whore!  
Hojo, recoiling in horror: SHE SAID SHE QUIT!!  
~End Skit~  
  
Muahahahahahahahahhahhaa. Okay that wasn't funny.  
  
Authors Note: Watch Naruto or you are an evil bad bad person! If anyone has the scans of all the manga like from Toriyama World can you e-mail it to me? Please? I'll give you Hunter x Hunter or something! Watch HxH too. Or download the translated manga scans. Go to http://toriyamaworld.com/hxh/ to download them. AND GIVE ME THE TRANSLATED MANGA SCANS FOR NARUTO! Ever since viz licensed it I can't download them. Gr. I've only got up to volume 2.  
  
I don't really have time to respond to everyone's reviews right now. It's 4 minutes after I submitted the last chapter. No one's really reviewed yet. And by the way. I fixed the whole Sess vs. Kouga thing. Now he gets a lot more beat up. A lot more. Broken ankle, tib/fib compound fracture, whole through his chest, and a kenatsu burn on his back. Happy now? Kouga got the shit beat out of him. But he's still alive. I need him to cause trouble in Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. On with Kaede vs. Sesshoumaru in verbal warfare. Don't worry, Kaede won't die.  
  
My leg is COMPLETELY NUMB!!! Shit. Aw damn. Now it's all tingly. Feels weird. And I was just thinking, I got some long ass authors notes here. 'joo see the last chapter's one where I was explaining the clan things? Damn.  
  
I scoff at you Sess/Kag people. I assure you this is not a Sess/Kag fic. Or an Sess/Inu fic. Seriously what is wrong with you people? They're half brothers. Sheesh. Or even a Miro/Sess or Sess/Kaede or anything. Lol. I think I'll make a pairing list.  
  
Pairing List: Inu/Kag, Hojo on crack thinking its Hojo/Kag, Kouga same as Hojo, Miro/San, Sess/ Rin sorta. She's only like 7 right now.  
  
I think I need to straighten out the timeline here. Ok. Sesshoumaru arrived at the village the day after the new moon. At around 5 PM. Alright?  
  
Recap. Kaede walks in on a very pissed off Sesshoumaru and tries to shoot him.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Youkai!" she exclaimed. Her old age must have been sneaking up on her for her not to notice such a powerful youki! She quickly brought up her bow and fired.  
  
Sesshoumaru of course merely caught it and snapped it like the twig it was. "Human, you dare attack this Sesshoumaru? You should be groveling on your knees in my presence!" he stated imperiously.  
  
Silence.  
  
"You must be Inuyasha's brother." stated Kaede calmly.  
  
If you were to look very very closely, you would be able to see a microscopic sweat-drop on Sesshoumaru's forhead, just above and right of the crescent moon mark. But Kaede only had one eye so she missed it.  
  
"Inuyasha' s _half_ brother." he added in what seemed like an impotent rage. But Sesshoumaru never had an _impotent_ rage. If someone annoyed him, they died. But for some reason he didn't feel like killing this human. She had guts, which was extremely rare among the sniveling wretches that he was familiar with. "I could kill you for that." he added.  
  
"How rude." stated Kaede.  
  
"Wench! I am Lord of the Western Lands!" He shouted. This wench is infuriating!  
  
"Now you sound like your _half_ brother." she said, stressing the half to annoy him.  
  
"I should kill you where you stand."  
  
"This is my hut."  
  
"I'm lord of all the western lands." he added. I'll just beat her at her own game. he thought smugly.  
  
"Except for my hut." she said, narrowing her good eye.  
  
What the hell? he found himself thinking. He never broke his cool mask though.  
  
"Then consider this a hostile take-over of the lands you claim."  
  
"You would fight your half-brother for a hut?" she asked. "How foolish."  
  
"Why would the mongrel care if I killed you."  
  
"He wouldn't."  
  
"Then you die." he said.  
  
"But Kagome would." she said, just as Sesshoumaru was readying his claws.  
  
"Hmph. That stupid human Inuyasha intends to be his mate, but doesn't even have his intent-claim on? Idiot. Choosing a human mate."  
  
"What of the human child that follows you around."  
  
This bitch is getting to nosy. Sesshoumaru thought. He was about to kill her anyway, when Inuyasha opened the door. The stupid miko had distracted him enough not to notice his brother dragging two deer carcasses. If you don't know, dragging 2 deer carcasses makes a hell of a lot of noise.  
  
"Kaede-baba, move your wrinkled ass." he said. The miko complied out of a thing not akin to fear for her life, but more like a feeling of not wanting to lose it. She knew the full blooded youkai was searching for an excuse to kill her, and he might even use not complying with his brother as that excuse.  
  
"Which one do you want, Sesshoumaru _sama_" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Both. I have servants. Cook the smaller one for Rin and Jaken."  
  
"There is no way in hell you're getting both of them, _and_ making me cook one of them!" he screamed, rolling up his sleeve as if to punch his brother. Sesshoumaru knew it was a bluff, and called it. He stood and flexed a claw, allowing a small drop of venom to fall off of it. It made a whole in the floor.  
  
"Inuyasha, you will clean the blood off my floor and repair the damaged section later." stated Kaede with all of her miko imperialism.   
  
"What the FUCK? Do I look like a damn slave?" he asked.  
  
"Inuyasha, osuwari." said Kaede calmly.  
  
Inuyasha crashed to the ground, which came as a surprise to both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hahahaha." Sesshoumaru let a small laugh escape his lips. "You let a wrinkled prune subdue you, Inuyasha."  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?" he screamed while getting up. "I thought only Kagome could do that?!?!"  
  
"I did put that rosary on you." she simply stated.  
  
"Prepare my food, mongrel." said Sesshoumaru. "Or I may have the walking prune subdue you." he said with a smirk. He acted like it was stupid of Inuyasha to be subdued by the necklace, but like many other youkai, he'd heard tales of prayer-bead necklaces that had stopped Demon Lords in their tracks. They said it was a lost art to mikos though. Obviously the servants at his palace were wrong.  
  
"You will have no one do anything, young one."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. A chance at victory in the game of verbal war he had been playing with the miko? Perhaps. "How old are you, miko." he asked.  
  
"How old are you?" she countered.  
  
Like Inuyasha, he had also forgotten his age. He only knew it within fifty or so years. After all, youkai were immortal. It wasn't the years that killed you, but other youkai. "450 years, human." he stated victoriously.  
  
"Then you have only been of age for 350 years, am I correct?"  
  
He almost frowned. Almost. "Yes." he said.  
  
"Which is the human equivalent of only 7 years. You still have 550 before you reach agelessness, pup. I'm still comparatively older." she said.  
  
Sesshoumaru made as if he were going to kill her, and Inuyasha wasn't particularly inclined to stop him at that point.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Now we switch to Kagome's point of view, to see what has been happening to her…  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kagome honey, hurry up. You're going to be late for school." her mother told her.  
  
"Bye mama, I've gotta go!" she said oblivious of what her mother had said earlier. She ran by without saying another word.  
  
I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late!!! she thought frantically as she was trying to set a new distance-between-the-Higurashi-Shrine-to-the-school world record for running. When she finally got there, she'd immediately spotted Eri.  
  
"Hi Eri! What have I missed?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Oh nothing much. You know the foreign exchange student from America? She got in trouble for correcting the English teacher! It was so funny! She has a weeks detention for insubordination!" She kept on talking like this for about 3 minutes. Then, almost as an afterthought she added, "Oh, and your cousin came looking for you the other day. You know the one with long white hair? Omigosh he was so cute! And the red haori and hakata he was wearing! Oooo! Too bad he's engaged."  
  
Kagome had a sinking feeling all of a sudden. White hair? Red haori? CUTE? "INUYASHA I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!!!" she screamed. What is he thinking stalking me and talking to my friends. "What did you tell him. Tell me. Now." she said in an urgent voice between clenched teeth.  
  
Eri was afraid. "Um. He. Er. He was um."  
  
"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"He w-w-waslookingforyourboyfriendsbecausehewantedtoprotectyouandhewaslookingforthe-"  
  
"TAKE A BREATH!! I can't understand you." she said, trying to calm down.  
  
"He was looking for your boyfriends because he said he wanted to protect you and he was looking for the violent selfish one especially because he didn't think you should be going out with someone like that." she said, still in one breath, but not so fast. It was still in a quick monotone though. "And he seemed to know the violent jealous one. Inulasha."  
  
"That's InuYASHA and he knew him because THAT WAS HIM YOU DOLT!!" she screamed.  
  
"Oh. Gomen…"  
  
"No I'm sorry Eri." she said with a sigh. "I guess I should tell you this now. He's not actually my boyfriend." she said in a depressed tone.  
  
"What? Then how can he be a two-timer?" she asked. "That's the one part you're always the most worked up about." she added.  
  
"Well he acts like my boyfriend! He just denies everything. He gets all jealous and tries to kill people when they kidnap me or grope me." she said defensively.  
  
"YOU'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED?" she asked.  
  
"Er. Only by Kouga! And Kouga is almost as bad. He thinks I'm 'his woman'."  
  
"Who is it that keeps trying to grope you??" she asked with less volume but the same amount of shock.  
  
"It's just Miroku!" she said defensively again. "Anyways, I think he stopped when Inuyasha nearly broke his arm!" she said.  
  
"And you're mad about that??" she asked.  
  
"Err… this is all coming out wrong!" she screamed just as the bell rang, signaling it was time for class. As Kagome walked towards class a thought struck her. Wait.. No… it can't be… Inuyasha knows that I told my friends he's my boyfriend? "OSUWARI!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, just in case for some reason, Inuyasha was able to hear her 500 years and a few miles a way from her.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes. His necklace had just glowed faintly. Keh. Must be my imagination. he thought, and went back to waiting for his damn brother to get there.  
  
~~~A few hours later~~~  
  
Kagome was once again sprinting with mad speed towards home. This time because she wanted to get back to the Sengoku Jidai so she could sit Inuyasha a couple hundred times. When she got to her house she just ran past it and dropped her things in the well house. Jumping in, she imagined how many ways she would torture Inuyasha. Had anyone been there to notice, her normally brown eyes glimmered red…  
  
After running a few more minutes, a small (calm) part of her idly thought All the walking is paying off. I would never have been able to run this long before. it said. She was still panting like a dog though, and as she neared the final stretch, she was grinning like a maniac.  
  
She could see her goal. Kaede's hut, where she knew Inuyasha was. How she knew, she had no clue. Nor did she care. As she burst open the door she saw… "Eek! Sesshoumaru!"  
  
This startled Sesshoumaru enough to stop attempting to kill Kaede. Kagome backed up and tripped on a rat that had just chosen that moment to scurry across. To put it simply, she fell flat on her ass.  
  
"Ite!! Inuyasha, osuwari." she said, rubbing the sore part of her body. Sesshoumaru of course found this hilarious. He smirked to prove it.  
  
"Oi! Wench! What was that for!"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"Wait! I told you to stay in your ti- er… fuck. I told you to stay!" he finished.  
  
Sesshoumaru of course noticed this, but kept silent.  
  
"Inuyasha, come here and help me up." she said from her vantage point on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Fine." he got up and walked over.  
  
"OSUWARI! OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!!!"  
  
Inuyasha 6 feet under, but still alive, unlike most who were at that depth below ground. Whether he remained that way was seriously in doubt if the girl kept screaming 'that word' so many times. For Sesshoumaru, this had gone beyond the point of humor, and was now far into the realm of pitiful.  
  
"Stop." he said simply.  
  
"Eek!" she screamed again, and backed away. Inuyasha was still struggling to get out of the hole Kagome had dug for him with the power of a certain necklace, while Sesshoumaru was slowly walking towards Kagome, cracking the joints of his clawed hand menacingly…  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter whatever chapter this is now.  
  
Review my story! If you don't like it… lie! Fortunately for you I felt in a writing mood so I wrote 2 chapters today. *looks at clock on the corner of his monitor.* SHIT! It's the next day… today was yesterday now. Aw whatever. G'night. I'm going to submit this and go to sleep. 


	8. Inu vs Sess, And the Winner Is?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do however own 2.25 and a ball of lint.  
  
FranceGamble: This _is_ Feudal Japan. The whole women's rights thing is pretty new. I don't think they had it 500 years ago. And I AM a guy. I was just wondering why someone would think I would be hiding the fact I was a guy under the guise of a female or something. So 1 more time…  
  
I AM A MALE PERSON!!!  
  
No confusion now.  
  
Anna: Yeah. I changed him a tiiiny bit now. He wouldn't have gotten up to help Kagome before. Heheheheh.  
  
Suya: Yeah I know they used Ranma's voice. But the guy has really good control over his voice, so he can make himself sound different. There are still similarities though.  
  
BeyondWords: Eh. I'm falling behind. I only got 91.  
  
FranceGamble: Thanks for the idea I got from your fic.  
  
IMPORTANT READ THIS BEFORE I SMACK YOU: And you know what? I just noticed that ff.net doesn't recognize different inequality () marks. So it's always text. What the hell is up with that? What should I change it to? Anyone?  
  
And just 1 more note. Osuwari is a type of sit that you say _only to dogs_. If you were to tell a person to sit/osuwari like that, it would be considered an insult. That's why it can also be translated sorta like 'sit boy' or something like that.  
  
I was watching Neon Genesis Evangelion again the other day and I realized something. Asuka (jap) has a worse German accent than me, and I'm a first year _French_ student. O_O  
  
You know, I was thinking I gotta add way way more inu/kag fluff. I love inu/kag fluff, yet my fic is mysteriously lacking. Why?  
  
Recap. Sess is all pissy because Kagome keeps sitting Inuyasha. He thinks it's pitiful. So he attacks Kagome. And she is DEAD NOW! Muahahahahaha. No. Actually she isn't.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Stop." he said simply.  
  
"Eek!" she screamed again, and backed away. Inuyasha was still struggling to get out of the hole Kagome had dug for him with the power of a certain necklace, while Sesshoumaru was slowly walking towards Kagome, cracking the joints of his clawed hand menacingly… He was now only a few feet away from the terrified girl. Sesshoumaru drew his hand back… and brought it forward with blinding speed.  
  
"Sankon Tetsuo!" screamed Inuyasha desperately. His claws hit Sesshoumaru's arm only about an inch from Kagome's face. Kagome was now screaming like a school girl, which was forgivable, due to the fact that Kagome was a school girl. Sesshoumaru's forearm was bleeding, but he was smirking.  
  
"Pitiful. That was too close, Inuyasha. How can you expect to defend your wench from Naraku?" he asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter! DON'T EVER TRY AND TOUCH MY WENCH AGAIN!" he screamed in a rage. Kagome sweat-dropped.   
  
Don't ever try and touch my wench again? she thought incredulously. "Inuyasha?" she asked innocently. Inuyasha ran to her side as quickly as possible.  
  
"Kagome! Are you alright?" he asked frantically. Please please please please please! I would never forgive myself… not again… he unconsciously looked at his left arm.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine Inuyasha but…"  
  
"But what??" he asked, still frantic.  
  
Her face darkened… "SINCE WHEN AM I YOUR WENCH??" she screamed.  
  
"Sorry!" he said defensively. You wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him, but he was incredibly relieved that Kagome wasn't hurt. If anything happened to you… he thought. But different emotions caused different chemicals to run through your blood stream, slightly altering your scent. Inu youkai had one of, if not _the_ most powerful noses in the demon world. So of course Sesshoumaru was able to tell.  
  
"Well Inuyasha. I have a deal for you." he said.  
  
"Kagome, go inside Kaede's hut."  
  
"No." she replied.  
  
"Kagome…! I don't have time for this right now. Go!" he said. She saw the look of seriousness in his eyes and complied. "What is it." he asked his brother.  
  
"If you can win against me in a duel, I will give up my attempts to obtain the Tetsusaiga. And I will recognize our common blood." he stated. To put it simply, Inuyasha was shocked. The incarnation of the universe face vaulted. That's how shocking Sesshoumaru's proposition was.  
  
"Er." was all Inuyasha could say. That's how surprised he was. "If I lose?" he asked, actually showing some foresight for once.  
  
"You hand over the fang." he said. Of course that was the catch. Inuyasha smacked himself for not realizing it. "In the event of a draw, I will recognize our common blood, however, I will continue my pursuit of father's fang." he said.  
  
"Keh! Like you could ever get fight me to a _draw_" he said.  
  
"Keep in mind this time, that your friends will not be helping you." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"Keep your stupid lackey out of this also then." replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Of course." he said smugly.  
  
"I accept. On one condition." Inuyasha was saying the 'on x condition' line a lot lately. "The battle takes place in the forest."  
  
"Why?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Because when I'm finished smacking you around, the damn humans are going to make me rebuild their town." he said as if it were obvious.  
  
"Fine." Sibling rivalry at it's worst.  
  
~~~In Inuyasha Forest~~~  
  
"Start on the count of three." said Jaken, who agreed to 'referee' the fight. "One. Tw-" that was as far as he got, since both brothers had cheated, and attacked on the 1.8 mark.  
  
Both had leapt forward and swung their respective swords . Sesshoumaru horizontally and Inuyasha downwards. Tetsusaiga hit Toukijin, pinning it to the ground. Inuyasha used this to his advantage by sinking his left hand's claws into his shoulder, drawing blood. "Hijin Ketsusou!" he screamed, sending the claws of blood at his stationary adversary. Sesshoumaru took this moment to twist the Toukijin, causing the Tetsusaiga to fly to the right, leaving Sesshoumaru free to block his half-brothers attack with the sword. The Demon Lord dashed right and jumped, unleashing a blast of Kenatsu at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged to the left, escaping damage while he performed a Kaze no Kizu at his brother, who had long since landed, and had continued dashing right. Sesshoumaru blasted the blades of wind with the Toukijin, negating both attacks. It was at this point that Inuyasha noticed something vital. The kenatsu that came from Toukijin was in fact, powered by his brother's youki. It was more like a youki stream, directed using the sword, which meant one very important thing.  
  
He could use a Bakuryuuha on Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha had to think quickly. How could he bait Sesshoumaru into attacking him with the kenatsu while giving Inuyasha enough time to do a Bakuryuuha?  
  
Quickly dashing forward, Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga in a horizontal arc, causing Sesshoumaru to jump to avoid it. Sesshoumaru sent a wave of kenatsu at Inuyasha. The hanyou recognized that it was too close for him to pull a Bakuryuuha off, so he simply dashed left and jumped off a tree to meet Sesshoumaru in mid air. Sesshoumaru wasn't expecting his brother to use the terrain to his advantage, so he was caught totally off guard by his attack. Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga as quickly as he could, bringing it down vertically. Sesshoumaru barely blocked with the Toukijin, sending Sesshoumaru flying towards the ground, and Inuyasha up and the way he came, towards the same tree he pushed off of. He recognized a golden opportunity when he saw one, as his brother was just getting up from where he had fallen. He pushed off the tree again, this time so hard that the tree broke at the point where his foot hit it, springing diagonally down towards his brother, Tetsusaiga's tip pointing at his brother's chest, a little to the right off center. Inuyasha had bet that his brother would dodge right, meaning the Tetsusaiga would still at least graze his side. Inuyasha had assumed correctly, and had opened up a cut in Sesshoumaru's side.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored the pain and made a rolling recovery from his dodge to the side. Sesshoumaru, seeking to distract his brother, leapt up and backwards, sending another blast of kenatsu at Inuyasha.  
  
This was the moment Inuyasha had been waiting for. Seeing the kenatsu coming at him, he made the kaze no kizu surround the Tetsusaiga. Leaping up to meet the kenatsu, he saw it. The spot he had to hit for the Bakuryuuha to activate. "Kaze no Kizu!" he yelled, swing the sword diagonally. Just like the time he had used it on Ryuukotsusei, a large mass of tornados formed.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised when Inuyasha had leapt up to _meet_ his kenatsu. He thought something was wrong, and he was right. Somehow, Inuyasha had tangled his youki in the kaze no kizu, causing at least 12 tornados to form. They moved towards him in their sporadic fashion, and he had no doubt in his mind that they would be able to slice all the way through his body. He dodged left, forwards, up and left, down and left, backwards, left, forwards, and straight up to dodge 3 of the tornados that had headed to the spot he was standing in at the same time. He had jumped straight up into a place where the 3 tornados were in a prime position to converge on him. Unfortunately for him, he didn't notice this. He saw it as a chance to attack Inuyasha, so he sent a wave of kenatsu at Inuyasha, who dodged left into another blast of energy from Toukijin.  
  
Damn! How did he do that? he thought just as the wave hit him. It burned off most of his haori, severely burning his skin in the process. The burn actually went much deeper, causing him to lose enough flesh that the bottom pair of his ribs were visible, and had actually burned a hole all the way through his stomach. That seemed to happen a lot to Inuyasha…  
  
Sesshoumaru, however thought he was victorious. "Tetsusaiga is mine, bro--" he only got that far, when, to his shock, _four_ tornados converged at him. He tried to leap through the opening, but due to the erratic course that the tornados took, it hit him anyway, knockin him back, and leaving a deep gouge in his front, and also knocked him back into the spot that the other three were quickly converging on… When he finally fell to the ground, he had 4 very large gouges, at least 2 inches deep, all over him, as well as a hole through his stomach, courtesy of the tip of a tornado behind him. It had narrowly missed his spine. He fell to the ground 2 seconds later than Inuyasha.  
  
"…" he said.  
  
"Do.. Do you.. Want to call it a… *cough* draw?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Ne-- *wince* Never!" Sesshoumaru yelled, causing him to cough up some blood from a punctured lung.  
  
"Fi.. Fine you bastard." said Inuyasha trying pitifully to haul himself up using the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I'll kill you." Sesshoumaru said, trying to do the same. They both collapsed at the same time. Inuyasha growled, still trying to get up. Sesshoumaru however, was laying still. Thinking.  
  
"Draw." he declared.  
  
"Draw." agreed Inuyasha. They both slipped mercifully into unconsciousness…  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Whaddya think? Don't worry, neither of them will die. They won't be able to move for a good 4-5 days, but they won't die. Next chapter, Kagome has to take care of Inuyasha, and Rin tries to help take care of Sesshoumaru! Inu/Kag fluff abound.  
  
Review! I love getting reviews. I wanna break 100 by chapter 10. 


	9. Friends? That's Lame

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
We picked the topic for our drug reports in Health today. I got narcotics (codeine, morphine, heroin). Joy to the world.  
  
Sorry this chapter is taking so long. 1) I got grounded. 2) I got really sick. 3) I have a killer headache because I'm sick. Okay it is now 2 days after I wrote ^^^ that stuff. I'm still sick and I just got ungrounded. The headache is gone though. And writing fluff is hella hard.  
  
Wha…? I got 20 review in 8 hours for one chapter. And I got 100. I thought it would take like up to chapter 10 or something lol. Actually I got 107+. This is freaking me out.  
  
Pointless Fact: The presidential suite in the Plaze Hotel in New York is $15000 a night. That's like… a lot.  
  
Vorsith: In 'Turnabout is Fair Play' Kagome gets a rosary activated by Inuyasha. The word is 'stay' lol. And the thing with Sesshoumaru attacking Kagome, what would you do if you saw a _stranger_ getting slammed into the ground a few hundred times by a 15 year old girl in a sailor fuku? Er. Don't answer that actually.  
  
Princess Saphire: Er Bakuryuuha means… * goes to check dictionary* er. I have no clue. If anyone knows, tell me? And with Inuyasha being 85 years older, he looks like in his late teens or something. Inuyasha would _probably_ like chocolate. Even though its bad for dogs, they love it. My grandpa's rottweiler needed medication, but he wouldn't take it, so we used to shove the pill inside a piece of chocolate, and he just eats the thing. (Doctor told us that trick works)  
  
Tsukinoko: That's what I was thinking. Even though the kenatsu from Toukijin is (for my story at least) a youki stream, Ryuukotsusei had a bigger one. Why? Ryuukotsusei used _only_ the fireball looking thing made from his youki (Except the one time pinned Inuyasha to the wall). Sesshoumaru is still basically a physical attacker mostly, so I would assume his youki is smaller. I mean, they felt Ryuukotsusei's youki all the way like a couple _miles_ away, which is almost as strong as Naraku's jaki. But with Sesshoumaru, it's more like a smaller, more contained aura, like with the rest of the physical attaking youkai. Sesshoumaru has a smaller youki (at least that he releases from his body), but Tetsusaiga/Kaze no Kizu was stronger too. Bakuryuuha is made from both, so I figure it was about ¾ as strong as the one against Ryuukotsusei. Ryuukotsusei got nailed so bad by the Bakuryuuha because he was so big, and couldn't dodge well, unlike Sesshoumaru who only got hit by 4, and only made gouges. Ryuukotsusei got sliced up into about 10 to 12 different pieces.  
  
Suns golden ray: Yeah. Fluffy chapter, this is. If either of them had one, their ego would be very strong indeed. Like… visible to the naked eye strong.  
  
I would just email you to reply to your questions, but as my teachers say, "Someone else might have the same question blah blah blah."  
  
Okay that's the end of my notes. I swear I write them way too long.  
  
Recap: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru beat the shit out of each other, and their unconscious.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome sighed. She'd seen their fight all the way from Kaede's hut, but then all the flashing lights had stopped, so she'd assumed it was over. She was going to check whether Inuyasha lost or not. That idiot better not be dead… she thought sourly. When she got to their battle site, she gasped.  
  
There were at least 100 less trees in the forest, felled and scattered about like they had been caught in the pyroclastic flow of a volcano. The ground had changed drastically, and one of the hills was missing. Not only that, but she saw both brothers unconscious on the floor, bleeding. Inuyasha's skin was oozing something out of his burns, and the hole in his stomach looked… well… bad. She looked over at Sesshoumaru. He had 2 inch deep gouges all over his body, and was most likely missing a lot of _bone_, like in one place she could see his rib on either side, but in the middle, all the bone was gone. She wondered how long it would take to grow something like that back and then…  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" she screamed. You know those delayed reaction things they do in cartoons? This was the real thing. Inuyasha opened his eye and groaned.  
  
"Ka… Kagome… wh *cough* what is it?" he asked.  
  
"Aaaaah!!" she continued screaming hysterically. Kaede and a couple of villagers came. All of them were armed, expecting the worse. When she saw what had happened, Kaede took control.  
  
"You there, get a stretcher and get someone to help you bring Inuyasha back to the village. You two, get Inuyasha's brother back." she commanded.  
  
"Hai, Kaede-sama!" they answered. Inuyasha passed out again.  
  
"Girl, why are you screaming?" Kaede asked. Kagome just panted in response. "Come with me." Kaede sighed.  
  
After everyone had left, a small log trembled. A single green claw stuck out from under it. "Sess…. Sesshoumaru-saa….ma. Help?" Jaken asked. No one was around to here.  
  
~~~Back at the Village~~~  
  
"Kagome, I need you to help me strip Inuyasha."  
  
"What? Why do we need to do that?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"To bandage his wounds." she replied as if it were obvious (which it was).  
  
"Er…do we need to take off his pants too?" she asked nervously.  
  
"No, all his wounds are on his chest." Kaede replied. Two thoughts flashed through Kagome's mind at the same time.  
  
Thank god. and Damn!. Kagome shook her head as if trying to get rid of the second thought, but ended up with _only_ the second one in her mind. She groaned. She glanced at his left arm. There were a few scars, but they weren't normal colored. They were red. She filed the information away for later.  
  
Hahahaha. She seems disappointed. Staring at him like that. Kaede thought as she proceeded to gently take off the tattered remains of his shirt. The wound in his stomach was already smaller, and his burns had stopped leaking pus, which was good because it was pretty damn gross. After applying a salve to his burns, she needed to bandage his entire chest. "Kagome, I need you to hold him up." she said.  
  
"What? I'm not strong enough! He weighs a lot more than he looks!" she replied.  
  
"Just put him in a sitting position." she said. Kagome complied, and Kaede wrapped the bandaging around his midsection. "Now for the other one."  
  
"You don't mean Sesshoumaru do you?" she asked, looking at Kaede as if she just said that she was banging two H-Bombs together to make a spark.  
  
"Yes I mean Sesshoumaru." she replied. "You, throw Inuyasha's clothes in the fire." she said to a nearby villager who had been standing guard outside.  
  
Okay, remember, he's probably not as bad as he seems. He is caring for that human girl. she told herself.  
  
When they reached the hut where Sesshoumaru was being kept, they found Rin crying.  
  
"Ah, Rin, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sess… Sesshou… *sniff* Sesshoumaru-sama is going to leave Rin all alone!" she cried.  
  
"Shhh… no he isn't. We'll take care of him." replied Kaede in her best mothering voice.  
  
"Can Rin stay and help?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." Kaede responded. After repeating the same basic procedure on Sesshoumaru as they did on Inuyasha, Kagome went to sleep for the night.  
  
~~~That Night, Inuyasha's POV~~~  
  
When Inuyasha woke up, he was in a blank room. He was also uninjured, which was odd. As he looked around in bewilderment, a figure appeared. It was him, but in human form. He relaxed at this. It's a dream. he thought. Makes sense.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked the specter.  
  
"What are _you_ doing?" it asked him back.  
  
"I asked you first." he said, starting to be annoyed. Bitch reminds me of Shippo. he thought in disgust.  
  
"Fair enough. I'm your concience. You know, 'that annoying bitchy voice in my head that just won't shut up'?" it asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. You." he replied nonchalantly, as if talking to his own concience _face to face_ was a common occurrence. "Wait, you still haven't told me what the hell you want with me."  
  
"Well," started the human Inuyasha, "I'm here to tell you one thing. If you don't stop acting so mean to Kagome, she's going to leave you."  
  
"Keh, like I care." he said.  
  
"You know Inuyasha, you're a dumb ass. I can feel your emotions." While he had said the 'Keh, like I care' fear had spiked through his concience.  
  
"Er. Well, how do I know you're telling the truth?" he asked. It was his self he was talking to.  
  
"Well. You talked to Eri." he said.  
  
"Eri? Who's that?" Inuyasha asked his annoying little voice.  
  
The human looking double sighed and slumped his head. "The annoying woman who asked you out while you were looking for Kagome's boyfriend?" he asked, as if not expecting Inuyasha to remember.  
  
"Oh yeah. That wench." he said dismissively.  
  
"If you remember, she told you about Kagome's boyfriend. Hojo." he said.   
  
"Keh, why would Kagome go to a pitiful human?" he asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't she leave a rude half-breed?" he contended. That hurt a lot. His concience had voiced one of his biggest fears.  
  
"But…" his mind was racing. Every time he came to the same conclusion. The other Inuyasha was right.  
  
"Come on. Have you seen the way you act to her?" he asked. "You call her a wench, bitch, ugly, stupid, won't let her see her family, compare her to Kikyo _and_ tell her Kikyo is better, say she smells bad--"  
  
"I told her she smells good though!" Inuyasha replied, trying to get his concience to shut up.  
  
"--You told her once. How many times have you told her she smells bad?" he asked.  
  
"Um.. A couple." he replied lamely.  
  
"Listen," said his double, becoming more serious. "What would you do if she told you that you were ugly stupid, a bastard, a half-breed, yelled at you all the time, compared you to SESSHOUMARU--"  
  
"Whoa what the hell was that??" he asked.  
  
"There's nothing I can think of that matches you comparing her to Kikyo. Really, how you can be such a stupid asshole is beyond me." he finished.  
  
"Oi, you got a bad mouth for my conscience." he said.  
  
"I said I was your conscious, not some little angel sitting on your shoulder telling you not to kill shit." he said in contempt.  
  
"Fine! I'll be nicer to her, but don't expect me to tell her I love her." he snapped.  
  
"But you do." replied his double.  
  
"That's not the point!!" he yelled. Suddenly, everything started getting wavy. Inuyasha's double slowly disappeared, leaving Inuyasha with a killer headache, and a body that felt like someone shoved a nuclear bomb in his stomach and let it blow up. When he opened his eyes, he could barely make out the figure of a woman through his haze of pain.  
  
~~~2 Days after the fight, morning. Kagome's POV~~~  
  
When Kagome woke up, Kaede had told her to replace Inuyasha's bandages again. She complied, and went to do so. Walking over to where Inuyasha was, she saw he was still unconscious. I'd be surprised if he was awake, she thought, he has some pretty awful wounds.  
  
She walked up to him and stripped off his old bandages, flinching at how bloody they were. If he were a normal human, Kagome suspected he would have bled to death. After she stripped off his old bandages, she gasped at his wound. It was already much smaller. At least by a couple inches. Wow. He really does heal fast. she thought. The burns were already nonexistent, but the mysterious scars still remained. While she was re-bandaging his midsection, a single amber eye opened slowly.  
  
"Ki…Kikyo?" he asked. "Kikyo…" he whispered.  
  
Kagome jumped back, tears in her eyes. "Kikyo… as that all I am to you? A copy? A shard detector?" she asked, tears multiplying. If there was one thing Inuyasha couldn't stand, it was women crying.  
  
"Kagome… please don't do that." he said softly.  
  
"Why? Why do you care? I'm just a poor substitute for Kikyo, a shard detector! What do you care…" she said, sobbing softly, huddled into a corner.  
  
"Kagome… you're… you mean more to me than that." he whispered, as if he were afraid Kagome would actually here what he was saying. "I… you…" he frowned. "You mean more to me than that. You were never just a shard detector to me. When I'm around you I…" he felt sort of stupid, repeating the same thing, but this time he hoped she would actually be awake to here what he was saying. " I feel calmer somehow, like… when you're around me I can relax. I.." he was going to say it. He would. "I love…" Come on!! Spit it out you bastard! he screamed at himself. "I love… I love it when you laugh." he finished lamely, his body slumping, as if he had just overexerted himself. "An I hate it when you cry. Isn't that enough?" he asked pleadingly.  
  
"B-but why… why do you always tell me I'm stupid and… I'm…" Worse than Kikyo… she finished in her head, tears still flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome… you… you're not stupid. You're not ugly. You're beautiful and clever and bright and cheerful and…" I love you… he said. My love for Kikyo… it was nothing compared to this. How I can keep myself from just kissing you… he sighed. "You're my friend. Probably my best friend." he said. That was enough for now. It could wait, couldn't it? He hoped. With all his heart.  
  
Kagome smiled through her tears. "Arigato Inuyasha…" she whispered. "Arigato." She ran up to him, and brought him into a bone-crunching hug. He returned it as best he could, trying to ignore the pain, just trying to savor the moment, trying to memorize her scent, the way her hair felt, the pattern of her breathing, and the sound of her heart beating.  
  
"Kagome…" he said. "Thanks for bandaging me but…" he winced. "Could you get off me? It hurts." he said."  
  
"Sorry." she said, smiling sheepishly. "But no." she finished. She did loosen her grip a little though.  
  
"That's good enough for me." he said. They stayed that way until Kaede came to check on them, only to find them both asleep in each other's arms.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
What can I say? I suck at writing waffy romantic moments. Why??? I love reading waffy romantic ass shit. But why can't I write it? *Sigh* whatever. Review and all that good stuff. But you know, don't expect anything better than 'you're my best friend' from Inuyasha yet. For him that's like saying 'I love you' for most people. Not the aishiteru kind but the daisuki kind. Well. That's good for you people. It means I'm going to have to write a hell of a lot more to get Inuyasha to the point where he _could_ say aishiteru.  
  
Once again, sorry this chapter is so late. I got grounded and sick. Please don't kill me.  
  
Thank you MikoGodess! God I suck mispelling concience so much. I put conscious and even consciousness for the love of god. Oh well, what can you expect. I fixed it I think. 


	10. Hypocrite

I own Inuyasha so WHAT! Feel the jealousy. Oh, and I decided to start counting the prologue as a chapter. I wasn't before. It was confusing.  
  
Author's Song of the Day 1: Bitch Please  
Author's Song of the Day 2: Gangsta's Paradise  
  
Did you know that Inuyasha got the SPJA Awards for best TV Series, Best Male Character (Inuyasha), and Best non-human Character (Kirara).   
  
I took a Personality test, and I'm an INTJ. Heheheh.  
  
JaPaNeSe: Dokacho - poison fang / Oi - hey / baba - like old woman / youki - sorta like youkai aura or energy / youkai - demon/monster / hanyou - half youkai / jaki - evil energy type stuff / sattou - dash or rush / kaze - wind. Kaze-sattou is a word made up by me.  
Anything I forgot? Tell me.  
  
Any ideas for techniques that Inuyasha could learn? He uses Tetsusaiga a lot so… and keep in mind poison things like Sesshoumaru uses is out of the question.  
  
You know, I just noticed that ramen is popular anime food. I know of at least two main characters that have an obsession for it. Them being Inuyasha and Naruto. I love it too. I have it almost every day. Lol.  
  
Jezunya: Ok girls get emotional REALLY FAST. Ridiculously fast actually, but thanks for telling me. I need to know how I can improve. Everyone, FOLLOW THE EXAMPLE OF JEZ AND TELL ME HOW BAD I AM! That way I get better.  
  
Ludacris: Yeah. *hangs head in shame* I hate it. I can not write it, but… grrrr whatever. I can't get past the 'I can't write it' part.  
  
Princess Sapphire: Er sorry. Aishiteru means 'I love you' but really really really strong, like 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you' coupled with a nice romantic poem or something. Daisuki is like we've been going out for a few months kind of I love you.  
  
Recap: Inuyasha has a chat with his conscious and Kagome comes and they talk and he says she's his friend and they hug and fall asleep. Lame huh?  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome awoke to find herself warm and extremely comfortable. While she was stretching, she noticed she was being hugged. By Inuyasha. Memories came flooding back at her. With a smile, she snuggled deeper into his embrace and closed her eyes, savoring the moment. His sleeves made surprisingly good blankets. She giggled lightly. Inuyasha cracked open an eye and yawned.  
  
"Oh. Kagome it's you. Keep it down." he said, feigning disinterest while tightening his embrace on her. Kagome continued smiling. Maybe there is a chance… she thought.* Suddenly, Kaede walked in.  
  
"Ah. I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll be leaving." she said with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"Oi, baba, we're not doing anything." he said in an annoyed tone of voice. Standing up, he stretched deeply. "Is my brother awake yet?" he asked  
  
"Yes. Sesshoumaru has been awake for some time now."  
  
"Good. I'm going to go see him." replied Inuyasha.  
  
~~~Sesshoumaru's hut, Inuyasha's PoV~~~  
  
Inuyasha stepped in the hut, and looked at his brother. "Sessho--" he gazed in shock. "What in the hell are you wearing?" he asked. Sesshoumaru was sitting calmly, with a crown of flowers on his head. They appeared to be daisies. Sesshoumaru glared at him.  
  
"Rin asked me to wear it." he said icily. You could tell he was just trying to cover his embarrassment.  
  
"And you wore a crown of daisies just because a little human girl told you to?!?" he asked incredulously. Am I dreaming again? he asked himself. Sesshoumaru reached up and took it off, setting it down carefully.  
  
"What do you want, hanyou." he said.  
  
"Ah ah, you acknowledge me as family now." Sesshoumaru was beginning to regret making that bet. He had been so sure he would win…  
  
"What do you want, brother." he said.  
  
"Tell me how to look human." Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Why would you want to know such a useless thing." he asked.  
  
"Damn it Sesshoumaru, just tell me." he said, exasperated.  
  
"Come here." Sesshoumaru said, not moving. Inuyasha complied, and fast as lightning, Sesshoumaru grabbed his head, squeezing at his temples. Kagome chose this moment to come in. She gasped. Both brother's youki were fluctuating wildly, Sesshoumaru's appeared to be trying to dominate Inuyasha's.  
  
"Be still brother." he said boredly.  
  
"What the hell are you doing??" Inuyasha asked, still struggling.  
  
"Giving you your markings." Sesshoumaru replied in the same bored tone of voice.  
  
"What? Why do I need them?" he asked.  
  
"Shut up." Sesshoumaru said. The youki around Inuyasha's face began swirling. It continued to do so, occasionally burning Inuyasha, who was definitely uncomfortable at this time. Eventually it stopped swirling, leaving Inuyasha gasping in pain, with markings on his face, like when his youkai blood took control.   
  
"Fuck! What the hell was that??" he yelled.  
  
"The ritual. Congratulations brother, you're a man now." Sesshoumaru said, sarcasm thick on his voice.  
  
"Wipe that damn smirk of your face!!" screamed Inuyasha, launching himself at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Calm down brother." he said calmly. Kagome was still gaping. She could see Inuyasha's youki now if she concentrated. She had never been able to before. She had always just figured it was because he was a hanyou.  
  
"Now. You wanted to know how to make yourself look like a pathetic human." Sesshoumaru said. "Imagine yourself looking human. It's as simple as that." he said, disgusted that even his half brother would want to appear fully human. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and imagined himself human, as he had been not too long ago. Black hair, human ears, violet eyes. Kagome gasped, and Inuyasha took it as a sign that it was working. Kagome had gasped, however, for a different reason. His youki was swirling again, and it had seemed to condense into a ball, and retreat somewhere into his chest, causing his hair to become black, and his ears to melt into the side of his head. When Inuyasha opened his eyes, he felt much weaker.  
  
"Oi, Sesshoumaru, why do I _feel_ human? I thought I would only look human." he asked.  
  
"Only kitsune can appear human and keep all their youkai strength." Sesshoumaru replied. "It's because they cast an illusion on themselves, while other youkai make their youki disappear." he replied. Inuyasha noticed Kagome was staring at him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he asked Kagome.  
  
"I'm trying to see your youki." she said, eyes squinted. She appeared to be looking somewhere in his chest. "Found it!" she yelled triumphantly. It had become a tiny ball, hiding where his heart was. Inuyasha shook his head and concentrated on regaining his youki. After his dog ears and white hair had returned, he turned to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Anything else you can teach me?" he asked. "Like your dokacho or something?"  
  
"You wouldn't be able to do the dokacho." Sesshoumaru stated simply. This was becoming annoying for him. "But you would be able to do the kaze-sattou." he said.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be able to do a dokacho?" he asked, concentrating on the negative again.  
  
"Because you're all kaze inu." Inuyasha's brother responded. Inuyasha felt embarrassed.  
  
"What's the kaze-sattou?" Inuyasha asked, trying to remember all the things his brother did. Not the poison claw or whip thingy.. he thought, maybe when he moves? Sesshoumaru quickly dashed up to Inuyasha, causing his image to blur behind him. Reaching out with lightning speed, he grabbed Inuyasha's throat, and held the hanyou up.  
  
"That." he replied.  
  
"Don't make me cut off your other arm." Inuyasha warned. Sesshoumaru actually laughed.  
  
"Move your youki to the opposite direction of where you want to move." Sesshoumaru said, waiting to see how good his brother was at real youkai techniques. That was really only the first step.  
  
"How do I do that?" Inuyasha asked, unaware that moving his youki was the equivalent of a 1st grade skill. Sesshoumaru sighed.  
  
"Can you feel your youki?" he asked, his cold exterior crumbling into exasperation.  
  
"Um…" replied Inuyasha. He'd never really tried to _feel_ it before, it was just there. Of course he didn't know that when he used a Sankon Tetsuo, he was actually moving his youki around his claws, or when he used the Hijin ketsuo, he was moving it into his blood… it was like reading and not knowing it. Very hard to do. "No.." he finally responded defensively. "Should I?" he asked his brother tentatively.  
  
It must be because father was busy teaching me. Sesshoumaru thought. He probably expected to live for at least another thousand years after the hanyou was born. Demons were very old. Much older than any human knew. They'd watched monkeys evolve into humans, had competed with dinosaurs for food. Of course back then, there had been no human looking youkai. They had all been giant dogs or dragons. "Yes you should." Sesshoumaru finally said. Inuyasha had continued trying to feel it. He'd been completely ignoring Sesshoumaru. He was trying to look at his youki, watching the way it swirled. Kagome was watching their youki's also. She supposed it was a benefit of being a miko, but she could see both of them clearly when she concentrated. Inuyasha's fluctuated wildly, swirling around like water in rapids. Sesshoumaru's on the other hand was calm and controlled, flickering calmly. Inuyasha on the other hand was still concentrating. Finally, he could feel it, but he couldn't make it do anything.  
  
"You bastard youki!" he yelled, making the other two people in the room look at him, trying to determine whether he was crazy or not. "Sesshoumaru, I can feel it but it doesn't _do_ anything!" he said. Inuyasha got frustrated easily.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. This was going to take a while.  
  
~~~A day later~~~  
  
Inuyasha had decided it was safe enough for the rest of his comrades to come back, so he had gone and dragged Sango, Miroku and Shippo back to Kaede's village. He'd told them not to attack Sesshoumaru no matter what. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had been sparring for the past 6 hours or so, and the rest of shard hunters had settled into a nice game of go fish, while an epic battle raged on that was scarring the very ground it was fought on. It couldn't really be called a battle though, as it was a little one sided. It was one sided because Inuyasha had agreed not to do anything but dodge as part of his training. He was practicing the kaze-sattou, and was getting ok at it, but still nowhere close to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had died twice, once by accident, and once because he'd taunted Sesshoumaru, who had taken advantage of their deal and killed him. When he was revived, Inuyasha was pissed to say the least.  
  
"Let's take a break, brother." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Why, I'm ready for more." said Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru merely glared at him. He wasn't tired, just bored. While beating his brother up had seemed appealing, it got boring after the first five hours or so. Maybe he would allow him to fight back after their break.  
  
"Whatever, I'm hungry." muttered Inuyasha, wandering off in search of food. He then turned back, a small grin on his lips. "Oi, Kagome…" he said, causing her to look up from her cards.  
  
"You want some ramen?" she asked. He couldn't fool her. Inuyasha hadn't been trying to fool her, just to get some ramen.  
  
"You know it." he snorted, sitting down with the Tetsusaiga resting on his shoulder. He looked over to see Sesshoumaru conversing with Rin. He really has changed… Inuyasha thought. Before he was cruel, not caring about anything except his own power. Now… he's taking care of a human girl. With his acute sense of hearing, Inuyasha was listening to their conversation. Rin had asked Sesshoumaru to put on his daisy crown again. When Sesshoumaru actually did, Inuyasha snorted. Kagome noticed what he was looking at.  
  
"It's cute isn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Keh, whatever. I think it's pitiful. And strange." he said.  
  
"Why?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, it's pitiful because a 600 year old demon just put on a crown of daisies because an eight year old human girl told him to, and it's strange because it's my brother. He's a psycho sadist." replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Well. I guess he's changed." Kagome said.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"What are you doing?" the dog demon asked curiously.  
  
"We're playing Go Fish. Shippo is winning." she said.  
  
"Can you teach me how to play?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
~~~Sesshoumaru's POV~~~  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you doing?" asked Rin innocently. Sesshoumaru sat wiping the blood off Toukijin.  
  
"Cleaning my sword." he replied, continuing his task with cool precision.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"What Rin?" asked the demon.  
  
"You're done fighting with Inuyasha-san, will you put the crown I made you on again?" she asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru was unsure. To do such a thing as put on a crown of daisies… but… he looked at Rin. She was staring at him with wide eyed innocence. He couldn't refuse.  
  
"Yes." he replied calmly, putting it on. He looked over at his half-brother. Pitiful. he thought, ignoring the fact that he had just put on a crown of daisies on the behest of a human girl. He's just like father, falling in love with humans. Among the human world, we have a word for people like Sesshoumaru. It's hypocrite.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
Well. I didn't put any waff or nothing in there, but I did have Inuyasha acting nice. Lol. Well, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are officially training, and Sesshoumaru is beating the shit out of Inuyasha, as expected.   
  
REVIEW! Hit that little button. Please?  
  
Oh, and I gotta shout out to Yume. I'm editing the said author's fic. Read it. Playing With Fire by atashi-wa-Yume. Peace out, 'til the next chapter. 


	11. Men Are Perverts, But So Are Women

Wow! I am really really sorry! I am so late getting this chapter out…. Well sorry. Here's another one. Don't kill me. Man I have horrible writers block. I'm thinking about writing a lemon somewhere in the distant future. Like 2020.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha anymore. Someone jacked it.  
  
Disclaimer: Self Insert Fanfics are the devil. And just plain stupid. *repeats this like a mantra* *makes a bumper sticker*  
  
Quote of the Day: "Dumbass. There are 3 reasons why you can't beat me. Hitotsu (one). You're attacks are too light. Futatsu (two). There's nothing I can't cut. Mittsu (three). I'm more handsome than you."  
-Demon Eyes Kyo, Samurai Deeper Kyo  
  
Baba - this is actually more like slang for grandma. Thanks to Demonic Giggles.  
  
I got Shinobi. That game is so frigging hard its like… if I could beat super hard mode, Devil May Cry would be like Tetris on slow-mo. God. I'm only on stage 3-A  
  
Lindy*Girl: Inu died and got resurrected with the Tenseiga. Twice. Tenseiga resurrects people. That's how he died etc. twice.  
DeMoNic GigGleS: Ok thanks, I'll change it. I never was good at Japanese. I'll be taking it next year though.  
Er.. Blank name: Of course Sesshoumaru would like Ramen.  
Yumi-no-baka: And having your temples squeezed hurts A LOT so Inuyasha was probably immobile in pain (I'm trying to make up an excuse to make myself look better) I could change it. Should I?  
Rebel-withoutaclue: You would be surprised to learn how fast people give up a fight when they can't move.  
  
Just as one final note, go to toriyamaworld.com. That's like the coolest site ever. If you can, give them money lol.  
  
Recap: Um. Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha spar. That's all I can remember.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It turns our Sesshoumaru had decided that 6 hours was enough for the day. Afterwards, Inuyasha had played go fish, and eventually some other games like poker. As it turns out, Shippo had an incredible poker face, which was a surprise because he was so young and emotional. When Shippo had won all the ramen and chocolate, and various shiny things the group had, Inuyasha had decided to go to sleep, glad he hadn't bet the Tetsusaiga as Miroku had wanted him to.  
  
Kagome was looking for Inuyasha. She had made a cup of ramen for him. After walking around aimlessly, she had somehow found him. He was sleeping on the ground, propped up against a tree. His ears were twitching in the light breeze. Kawaii…. Kagome thought, looking at his ears, almost salivating. Tip-toeing over to his spot with stealth that would make a ninja proud, she plopped down beside him and began rubbing his ears. She was surprised when Inuyasha growled, and pulled back, but upon closer inspection, he was smiling. She went back to rubbing his ears, but eventually he woke up.  
  
"Oi! Stop that wench!" he yelled, leaping to his feet and backing away.  
  
"Why?" asked Kagome pouting. "Your ears are so cute!" This puzzled Inuyasha. He didn't think his ears were cute, but it seemed 90% of the female population and some of the male population did. (He remembered with a scowl how annoyed he'd been when that one lord had been hitting on him. Of course everyone but Miroku had yelled at him for 'not making friends'.) Noticing his scowl, Kagome spoke up.  
  
"Aww come on Inuyasha! Haven't you looked at your own ears?" she asked.  
  
"You don't get it do you?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Please?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Fine." he said. Kagome walked over and began petting his ears. Inuyasha repressed an affectionate growl.  
  
"Oi, Kagome?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Yes?" she asked back, just as innocently (but for real this time)  
  
"Your breasts are really cute, can I play with your nipples?" he asked. If anyone hasn't noticed yet, Inuyasha officially qualifies for the dumb ass of the year award. Of course, he hadn't dropped the innocent tone of voice.  
  
"Hentai!!!" Kagome screamed, jumping back. She was looking at her hands and at Inuyasha's ears and back again. "Osuwari!!!!" she yelled as loud as she could and as high pitched as she could. The result was a sound that would hurt even a half deaf human. Inuyasha had two weaknesses, horrible smells and high pitched and noisy sounds. Kagome's scream falling under the second category, he nearly passed out. After a few minutes of twitching and head clutching, Kagome broke the silence.  
  
"Does… does it really feel like that to you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Now go away and don't start anything you don't want to finish." he said, shaking his head in an annoyed fashion. Then he grinned. "Well… actually… I give you permission to play with my ears as long as you want." he said, as if Kagome should be thankful that he had basically just given her permission to 'please' him.  
  
"Hentai!" she yelled again. She really liked Inuyasha. Really really really really liked Inuyasha. But… he wanted to become a full demon. His heart would be gone forever, and he would be replaced by a ruthless killing machine. Inuyasha noticed her sudden sadness.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked the girl, confused.  
  
"Nothing I… I was just…" she was struggling for words. "Inuyasha?'  
  
"What?" he asked, still a little concerned.  
  
"Will you use the Shikon no Tama to become a full demon?" she asked. Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Of course idiot." he replied.  
  
"But why? You're already strong enough, aren't you?" she asked. "I… when you transform, I get so worried. You… you lose your emotions. Your soul. Why would you want to do such a thing willingly?" Inuyasha stared at her. 1, 2, 3 seconds. Then he burst out laughing.  
  
"Hahahahahaha! You really are an idiot aren't you?" he asked, propping himself up against the trunk of the tree. That happens because I'm a hanyou. I don't really turn into a youkai. It's just my youkai blood taking over." he replied, still laughing a little. "If I turned into a full youkai, that wouldn't happen." he said.  
  
Well. thought Kagome. She felt like an idiot. All this time, she'd lost so much sleep over it. She was just standing there. Inuyasha burst out laughing again.  
  
"Come on. Let's go back to the village." he said. "You should go to sleep." he said. And she said he didn't care about her. As she walked in front of him, he looked at her, his eyes glowing warmly. Starting by admiring her raven black hair, his eyes traveled down. All the way, looking at her perfect legs down to her feet and back up again about midway. After staring for a few seconds he was drooling unconsciously.  
  
"Oi, Inuyasha, stop looking at Kagome's ass." said Shippo. Inuyasha smacked him over the head. And people thought the kitsune was innocent. They obviously had no idea that kitsune were as bad as rabbits. Shippo himself was too young to have a sex drive, but he knew about things like that.  
  
"Shippo, shut up." he said, annoyed. He hit him over the head again, just for good measure.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop picking on Shippo!" Kagome said.   
  
"What? _I'm_ not the one who's having perverted thoughts!" yelled Inuyasha. Everyone misses incredibly obvious things sometimes. For example, she had been talking to her mother about how her cousin Akane was sleeping with the pig and didn't realize that it was Ryouga. It had become a quite popular joke at home for a while. The point is, Miroku knew that the kid wasn't as innocent as everyone thought, after listening to one of his conversations with Inuyasha. No one else did however, so Kagome thought that Inuyasha was implying she was being a pervert. Guess what she said? If you need a tip…. Well… that's just sad. Inuyasha slammed into the ground.  
  
"Stop being such a pervert Inuyasha!" she said, trying to forget about what she had been thinking about before Inuyasha began hitting Shippo. To put it simply, she was remembering all the times she had seen him in only his pants or less. She had been drooling a little too.  
  
"I wasn't being a pervert!" he yelled. Maybe she noticed me looking at her ass? he wondered abjectly. This proves two well known sayings true. All men are liars and all women are hypocrites.  
  
~~~Sesshoumaru's PoV~~~  
  
The older inu youkai had been wandering through the forest, looking for his brother. He finally found him, sleeping against a tree, but before he could wake him, the miko had beaten him to the chase. He watched interestedly in the scene that played out. When the wench had gone for his brothers ears, he had been prepared to fend off a sex-crazed inu youkai, which was almost as bad as when Inuyasha's youkai blood took control. Surprisingly however, his brother made no attempt at raping the girl. Sesshoumaru took his hand from Toukijin's hilt. Truth be told, he was thankful. The end result of millions of years of evolution, the more sexually aroused a male youkai got, the stronger they got. It was generally so they could subdue females in heat, who often fought potential mates to guarantee their strength. It would have been a very tough fight. After the pair had gotten up and began walking back towards the village, Sesshoumaru continued following them, noticing the way his brother _and_ the human female had both become aroused after their brief encounter in the woods. He then noticed his brother looking intently at something, then beginning to drool. Sesshoumaru gripped his head as if he had a headache. Pitiful. Acting this way over a human girl. he thought. He dashed back towards the village, hoping to beat the other two there.  
  
When he had reached the village, a sparse thirty seconds later, he found Rin, singing a song about Sesshoumaru. It was odd. When the little human girl grinned at him and exclaimed happily at his presence, no matter how hard he fought to suppress the fluttering feeling he felt, he couldn't. He sat down to wait.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 10  
  
Wow. Once again I am so sorry this is so late and short. I had tremendous writers block, and I just had to get this chapter out as quick as I could to get myself going again. I'm going to sleep right after this, and as always review. Go ahead and bash me for being so late. I deserve it. *hangs head in guilt* 


End file.
